Finally In Love Again
by babygirl669
Summary: Becky has been devastated since Adam died, will Mike Dallas make her feel something she never thought she would again? One Shot! Read and Review please! Fic number three in a new series of unlikely Degrassi pairings


"Yo, Becky!" I heard my name called from down the hallway. Dallas' distinct voice permeating the rambunctious ramblings of our fellow classmates. The corridor went silent as the jock ran through the crowd of people, making no attempt to be polite when he shoved grade nines out of his path.

"Hi, Mike," I replied, calling him by his first name. He secretly likes when people do that, but he doesn't want any of his teammates to know, given they all have their "special" names for one another.

When he caught up with me he wasn't out of breath like most people would be after the trek he just took through dozens of Degrassi students. "I was wondering," he looked slightly nervous, which was strange for a man with his confidence. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

I showed my signature thousand-watt smile, and told him, "Yes!" in the most excited tone I could muster.

We had been seeing one another for the past two weeks, but we hadn't gone on an official "date" as one would call it.

I have struggled in the past with boys. Most count me off because of my Christian background, or my overprotective brother. Others because my longest-term boyfriend died after crashing his car after cheating on me. Then I dated his brother, which was all sorts of wrong.

I was just starting to feel like myself again, and Mike had been helping me a great deal. He supported me on my musical projects, in fact, he's a pretty good singer. And he knows all the songs from Hairspray.

I supported him with hockey, because he is so far away from his family, and I know what it's like to be a hockey fan, even if I don't want to be.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him as we walked out the front doors together, holding hands.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a smirk crawling across his face.

I hit his arm playfully and scoffed, "You know I hate surprises, Mike!"

Alli came up behind us and pushed past me angrily. He had broken up with her, not for me, but because of me. I was talking with him about how much I loved singing and acting, and he was able to relate, and he knew that Luke is my brother, so we shared a common bond through hockey. Unfortunately, Alli was caught in the crosshairs of our budding romance. She was just a fatality of war.

Normally I wouldn't say this, the former version of myself wouldn't approve, but after knowing what Adam had done before he died… I couldn't let people walk all over me anymore.

I took Imogen entirely out of my life; she took advantage of Adam's good nature, and then tried to get me to forgive her! Can you believe it?

Anyway, I looked at Mike and smiled, ignoring the Indian beauty and her petty jealousy.

We reached his car in the parking lot, a nice, shiny, black BMW. How he afforded that? I have no idea; I also don't care, it's pretty. He opened the passenger side door to let me in then closed it behind me after I got settled. He then walked around the back of the vehicle to slide into the driver's side. He leaned over the shifter to give me a small kiss before putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the almost empty parking lot.

He took me to a bowling alley, and not just any bowling alley, one where he and the Torres' had gone after his first major win on the Ice Hounds. I could tell this place meant a lot to him, so in turn, it meant a lot to me.

We spent the evening, a good five hours, bowling and eating nachos. We kissed between every game, and I'm sure the other teens around us were getting annoyed by our happy demeanor, but goodness I didn't care.

Because, for the first time since I lost Adam, I was happy. I was falling in love again.

 **Hey guys, this is the third story out of a series I am doing. Basically, I am putting together random characters from The Next Generation and making them a couple. The more unlikely the better. I only have one rule: they need to make sense, as in they should have been in at least one season together. Thanks for reading! Keep tuned in and follow me, Babygirl669. Review below, please.**


End file.
